dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bantez
"Never underestimate someone with a sword because that person could be me and if it is, you better pray to yourselves and ask what you did wrong." -Bantez ID Name: Bantez age: 30 real name: Aaron Doe power: mental weaponary: one handed ,dual pistols, dual wield movement: flight mentor: batman city: Gotham faction: hero league: StarShipTroopers movement: flight Bio Bantez wasn't a hero in his early life like any heroes. He used to work as a paid mercenary and assassin in Gotham and metropolis. When one day he was assigned to kill an MPD detective by intergang. Though he declined the contract when he saw the detective has children and a wife. When Intergang heard about this they were enraged and decided that Bantez should pay the price for not doing the job. They sent Deathstroke to kill Bantez' wife. When returning home after work, Bantez finds his home burning in fire, he rushed inside desperately calling for his wife, when he goes into the living room he finds his wife's dead body. Devastated, he swore vengeance on those who killed his wife. He then tracked down Bruno Mannheim and found him in the Intergang Penthouse, he brutally tortured him asking him who killed his wife. When Bruno told him it was Deathstroke Bantez decided to end his life Batman stopped him at the nick of time. Batman asked him who he was and what he was doing. Though Bantez wasn't in the mood for questions and fought Batman, luckily Batman disabled his weapons and they fought hand to hand combat. After a few rounds Bantez decided he has no time to fight the Dark knight and he fled with his smoke bomb. After a few days of tracking Deathstroke he found out he has a contract to kill the Riddler. When Deathstroke found the Riddler, he was not there but only Bantez. As they fought each other Deathstroke mocked him saying he was weak and other. Enraged Bantez fought him although Deathstroke had the upper hand. As Deathstroke disarmed and stunned him, he was going to kill him with his pistol when Batman's batarang swooped down and hit Deathstrokes hand. Batman then fought Deathstroke and as Batman disarmed him and eventually defeated him. He then took Bantez to the Batcave for aid and took care of him. When Bantez woke up in a medical bed he found Batman beside him. He asked why he helped him, Batman said he know what happened to him and his wife. He said to him then he knows why he had to do what he has to do. Though Batman disagree and said that killing is never answer. Batman then offered him help and training. After a year of training martial arts, fighting techniques and criminology Bantez is now a trained hero and assassin. When Brainiac invaded an exobit with martian manhunter's powers fused with Bantez. During the Brainiac war Bantez was surrounded with Brainiac drones when a hero came rescued him, it was Shiva42, The leader of Starshiptroopers. After they went to the watchtower she invited him to the league and Bantez accepted it. He is a hero of Gotham fighting alongside the Justice league and Starshiptroopers. Weaponry and gear: Bantez was able to get hold of one of the dangerous weaponry and tech, he wields a collapsible sword which can be kept in his utility belt, he wears a utility belt similar like batman's utility belt, it carries a built in dual pistols which can be assembled during emergencies, mini health kits, food pills, sleeping darts, a pellet grenade, C4s, rebreathers which works as fish gills underwater so that he can breathe underwater, a camera drone used for spying and a look out for enemies, smoke pellets, EMP grenades, and a handheld rocket booster disks. His mask has mini built in computer which can help bantez see in many visions like infra red, night, and x-ray vision. its also able to hack in any firmware or computer, it also has a built in sonar, and the mask is also able to spot anything within 40 feet away. Also if the mask is worn by the wrong person and not him, it will delete all memory and file causing the hood to become useless. He also wears a gauntlet and rocket boots which gives him the ability to fly. powers and abilities He is able to read minds He can create illusions He is able to create force fields He can move objects with his mind He can control and connect to minds He can make himself disappear He can absorb energy beams Category:Heroes Category:Mental Contribution to the JLACategory:Male Bantez has helped his league and the justice league whenever he can, he has joined many operations like operation brother's in arm and operation family reunion which is led by future batman. He also helped defeated avatar of magic, meta and tech, he also helped save batman from brother eye and brainiac, he helped future batman by fighting along side him in the nexus of reality and paradox wave. He helped steelworks and the police by helping them containing the prisoners that are rioting at stryker's island, and others. Ultimate form Bantez is known for using his powers for good and his powers has something like a god mode switch, by that i mean he can use his power at the highest limit, this is his ultimate form when everything else fails, this form allows him to use he mental powers at full potential and unlocking new abilities. its not that often he used this form, the last time he used his form was during the battle at the paradox wave, though when that happen his ultimate power has increase at an exponential rate and he now can bend time and space with that power. Though when this happen it also caused something terrible to happen when he uses too much, since the form has binded with the nexus and the speed force, this form can cause him to be locked out of reality itself and could perish at an instant, though the reason is unknown, this caused bantez to not used this power again for the price is too great and terrible. Category:Tech __FORCETOC__